


사랑해요

by crackleviolet



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackleviolet/pseuds/crackleviolet
Summary: Sweet JuminV fluff because I’ve missed writing them and also why not!





	사랑해요

“I love you.”

Jumin sighs, eyeing the suit hanging on his wardrobe door. He spent half an hour yesterday putting it together-matching his socks to his tie and ensuring the pinstripes on his shirt complement those on his jacket.

“I still have to work.”

His lover grumbles under his breath and drapes an arm over his chest.

“You don’t  _have_  to.”

“I have a meeting with my f-”

“He’ll understand.”

Jihyun is so much more demanding when he’s half asleep, which never ceases to surprise Jumin. While wide awake, Jihyun is more subtle in his gestures, from touching his fingertips when no one is looking, to resting his hand on Jumin’s leg when they’re alone. Now that he borders on the edge of rest, he grips onto him like a lifeline, stealing kisses any time their lips are close.

Jumin would love nothing more than to indulge him, and heaven knows they have this argument every morning, but the fact remains that he really does need to leave for the office and it’s only a matter of time before his cell phone rings and seals the matter for good.

“I have to present statistics to evidence the potential revenue of our latest project. We need to evidence profit margins before moving ahead, and time is very much of the essence.”

Jihyun stays silent and Jumin assumes he is pouting.

“I’m actually proud of the data we managed to put together,” he says. “I expected it to take far longer, since reports of privacy violations and breaches of personal information online have been so widespread lately. I half expected all of our survey requests to be refused, much less gain a decently sized focus group.”

Jihyun is still quiet and Jumin decides to truly drive the point home.

“In any case, if I do not present the data then we cannot draw any conclusions about a target audience. Without a target audience, we cannot produce a product line. Without a product line, we ca-”

He realises from the steady rise and fall of Jihyun’s chest that he is not pouting at all and the sleepiness in his earlier words was not for show. He fell asleep at some point during his explanation, though looks so angelic in sleep that Jumin cannot find it in himself to be offended about it.

He wonders if it is unfortunate or quite deliberate that Jihyun fell into such a deep sleep while draped across his body and pleading for him not to leave.

He stretches out his arm to his dresser and lifts up his cell phone, keeping the rest of his body perfectly still so as not to disturb his sleeping lover.

Assistant Kang answers after three rings, already in the office and fearing the worst. He whispers his apologies and creates clumsy excuses-conflicts on his schedule that Jaehee of all people will know don’t exist.

He sets the phone back down on the dresser and peers up at the ceiling, taking in the soft sounds of Jihyun’s breathing and growing pins and needles in the arm he clings to. 

Every morning they have this argument and every morning he loses, further convinced with each passing day that he is content to never be the winner.

He runs Jihyun’s words over and over in his head; words that sound out of place from anyone but him. He sounds them out on his own tongue, feeling them out as if he is learning a foreign language. He supposes that isn’t far off the mark; he has never before said this out loud-not to his mother or even Elizabeth the Third. The syllables are unfamiliar and he knows he sounds awkward, but strings them together aloud anyway, content in the knowledge that even Jihyun is not there to listen.

“ 사랑해요.”   


End file.
